


edge

by Emeka



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [2]
Category: Suikoden II
Genre: Childhood Experimentation, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29123175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeka/pseuds/Emeka
Summary: Jowy wants to play a new game.
Relationships: Jowy Atreides/Riou
Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134272
Kudos: 3





	edge

He and Jowy have been playing together all day with Nanami home sick. For a while they stayed close enough to the house that she could make faces at them through the window but eventually they wandered off into the trees when her energy crashed. It’s getting late; not so much that stars are out, just a sliver of moon and a dark purple curtain lowering.

The lower it gets the more fidgety Jowy is. He’s been pretty quiet for himself all day. Well, maybe not quiet for Jowy with other people. But when it’s just the two of them, definitely. Neither of them are particularly talkative, so the silences between them are comfortable even when they stretch out. Conversation comes and goes as it likes. So for Jowy to keep looking at him, opening and closing his mouth like he wants to say something, is weird.

Finally, when the moon is high, he says, “Do you want to play a new game?”

“What kind?” Riou asks. The weather has been warm today so the chill isn’t noticeable yet. There’s just enough of a nip to remind him to get home soon.

“It’s like bad guys, except I already won.” Jowy sits closer to him on the dirt and leaves. His expression is very serious. Riou ‘hmm’s doubtfully. What’s the point of playing a game he’s already lost? “If you don’t like it, you don’t have to play anymore.”

“Like escaping?” he guesses.

“Not exactly. Since I won, you have to do what I say.”

That sounds like a game Nanami would come up with. Not only did he not even get a chance to play, there’s already stakes on his assumed loss. But he has always been a mild-tempered, easygoing child. Even if he pouts (as he does, a little) he’ll go along with it. “What kind of things?”

“Well, first… first, I have to make sure you can’t escape.”

Riou stays doubtfully still as Jowy ties him to the trunk of a tree with a length of rope they use often for other childish games. Stringing things along and banging them down the path, finding parts of trees after a storm and comparing, dragging big rocks so they can collect the wriggling bugs underneath. The only time they use it on themselves is for three-legged races.

It’s pretty tight against his belly and elbows, but not so tight he thinks he’d be stuck here forever. Tight enough that he can’t stop Jowy from doing whatever he wants to him, which he sees now is the way this game would have to be. He can’t think of anything he could do tied-up like this. For some reason the thought makes his heart beat nervously.

Jowy looks too flushed for the small amount of exertion the tying took, too. He sits in front of him on his knees, looking between his face and torso. “It doesn’t hurt? I tried not to make it too tight…”

“It doesn’t.” He shakes his shoulders back and forth to test the give. The bark scrapes a little through his shirt. “You’re not going to tickle me or anything, right? You know I hate that.”

“I won’t tickle you,” Jowy promises. His face is still full of something solemn. Even his voice is heavy with it. “But…” He comes closer on his knees and shins, until they’re nearly forehead to forehead. “I do want to… touch you.”

Like this? When he can’t move? What makes it so special from touching him normally?

But he watches in rapt attention as Jowy touches; not his arm, or face, any place that he might normally touch, but the buttons to his shorts. No alarm rings in his mind, nor does any kind of unease muddle the curiousity he feels. He genuinely wonders what it is he’s going to do. One button, two, then with a little difficulty his shorts come off altogether, leaving him with his briefs and naked legs.

They both take in a deep breath. 

“Jowy?”

For maybe thirty seconds to a whole minute, Jowy says nothing. He keeps staring at his undies, his thighs, in a way that makes Riou a little uncomfortable. He thought he said he wanted to touch him. Why isn’t he doing that, instead of sizing him up like this? He’s so ready for… something… that when Jowy finally touches him, just putting a hand on each of his knees to push them apart, he jumps. For some reason his belly is so tight it hurts.

“Can I see?”

“See?”

“In your underwear.”

“Hmm… okay.” He’s not so young he has no idea at all about not seeing private places, but it isn’t something that’s come into his life. Nanami is always squeamish about that if nothing else, either because she’s a girl or older, and he has bathed pretty often with Grandpa, even if not so much anymore. Other people besides Jowy don’t figure that much into his life. And he trusts Jowy. He’d bathe with him if he ever wanted to, so why not?

His underwear comes off easier than his shorts—his butt has to lift less—and just like that, he’s exposed to the air and Jowy’s eyes. His carrot and peas are small, pink. The carrot is sticking out a little, even though normally when he gets up to pee when it’s cold it wants to try to hide back inside him.

Jowy nervously giggles. “You look the same as me.” He brushes his fingers against his carrot, so quickly Riou doesn’t realize it happened until it’s over. A delayed shiver goes down his spine. “Do you ever touch it?”

“I wash it,” he replies a little indignantly. _It_ , his carrot, this thing between his legs, his willy, or weenie. Even when he knows the proper word for it he never thinks of his own that way. Other men have penises. He always thinks of his with some childish, habitual term.

“No, I mean. I found another way to touch it. Last week.” Jowy’s face grows a little more pink from the tops of his cheeks. “It’s nice. So I wanted to know if you knew it too.”

“Ohh.” The question he thinks next must be fairly obvious (did you have to tie me to a tree?) because Jowy hastens to add,

“Ever since I started, I had all kinds of… dreams and thoughts and stuff.”

“Like this?”

“Yeah… so I could just…” He carefully holds his carrot between his thumb and pointer finger and chafes it back and forth like he’s trying to wash it without any soap.

Riou sighs as he relaxes. Jowy stops a second, looking at him, then continues. He’d rather be doing this in bed where it’s soft and warm, but it’s not bad. It must be safer out here, where no one can see (and that it must be a hidden thing does make his belly twist with anxiety) and where they’ll be private. Jowy knows what he’s doing, right? Just trust him… “Jowy, it feels funny.”

“Funny-bad?”

“I don’t think so. It’s like when you have an itch, so you scratch it, but it keeps itching.”

“So you want to scratch it even more?” Quieter, “do you want me to touch it more?”

He nods. Jowy rubs his carrot harder, faster, until it feels like it’s about to combust. A strong, voiced ‘ahh’ of noise leaves his throat. “Haah… Jowy…”

“You’ll explode, but it’s okay. I promise. I’m right here.”

With that reassurance he allows the combustion to go off—not only in his carrot, he finds, but through his entire body. Everything fills with a piercing white-hot heat that stays for a moment on the edge of driving him totally insensible before simmering back down. “J-jowy…!”

“Did you like it? You did, right?” Jowy’s nerves have settled enough that he can look shyly proud of what he has done.

“Yeah… it was great.” Riou breathes in deep to catch his breath. It’s hard to believe his stuff hadn’t just melted from between his legs, the way it felt. “Can I look at you next?”

“Um, um---” Jowy pushes down on his clothes, showing his own carrot, standing out even harder than Riou’s had. “It’s not much.” It’s kinda cute, though. It’s even a darker pink in color. Sometimes it quivers a little. “Have you ever seen another boy’s?”

“Nuh-uh. So… if I touch yours…”

Their foreheads touch. Jowy nuzzles so lightly it only disturbs his bangs. “You can try it. The next time we’re alone.”

Jowy unties him and helps him dress again, since his legs are still woozy. Even their knuckles brushing brings on a shade of that heat through his body.

Hopefully Nanami will be sick tomorrow too.


End file.
